<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charmer by Dewy_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298766">Charmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach'>Dewy_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Non-binary!France, Other, Romance, genderfluid!France</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a charmer in more than one way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as part of the Hetalia Writers' Discord drabble night</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’d only met an hour ago but Arthur already had his arm draped over their shoulder, having just finished reciting his third poem in that evening, something full of undisguised flattery and yet with a magical feel to it. Francis wasn’t minding it at all. “Well, you’re definitely a charmer,” they said, lightly — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arthur dropped his glass, and it shattered against the floor, spilling over the tips of his polished dress shoes. “What do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Francis called back, puzzled. “It was a compliment, you know — what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur hesitated. Suddenly, he leaned in to whisper in their ear. “Can you keep a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leaned back and eagerly waited for a response. He smelled like a forest fire in winter and his smile was mildly insane. Francis swallowed hard, then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur took their hand in his own. He pulled them to a door in the back of the bar that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>STAFF ONLY </span>
  </em>
  <span>and opened it. They walked through, and suddenly they were in the woods, and as the door closed behind them the sound of the music and the people disappeared like closing a tap. Now there was only the rustle of leaves and the cries of night birds that somehow sounded foreign. Arthur lead the way through an unmarked path that went through puddles and bushes, crossing a river at one point, then winding between two giant grey stones. Once in a while, he looked back, as if to make sure Francis was still there, even though he’d never let go of their hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached their destination, Francis’ socks were soaked and their shoes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>splish-splashing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with every step. In their other hand, they were still holding the glass from the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before them stood a house in the middle of a clearing. It was small and wooden with vines covering the walls, and there was smoke blowing out of the chimney in perfect rings. Francis looked up. There were two moons in the star-filled sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my place,” Arthur said. “Do you want to come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I dreaming?” Francis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur said. Then he thought about it. “Yes. Maybe. Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis looked at him. There were leaves in his hair and his suit was torn in places, and he seemed even crazier than before. His eyes were shining. “Yeah,” Francis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded. “Come on then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the house. The door swung open to a casual wave of Arthur’s hand. Francis took a deep breath of cold air, and they stepped inside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not as much in the fandom nowadays as I used to be and honestly I'm pretty sad about that, but I really enjoyed writing this little drabble and I hope you did too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>